1. Technology Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antenna apparatus for use in electronic devices such as wireless or portable radio devices, and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to antennas manufactured using the deposition of conductive materials, and methods of making and utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Antennas are commonly found in most modem radio devices, such as desktop and mobile computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or other personal communication devices (PCD). Typically, these antennas comprise a planar metal radiator. The structure is configured so that it functions as a resonator at the desired operating frequency or frequencies. Typically, these antennas are located internal to the device (such as within the outer plastic housing), whether free-standing, disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the radio device, or on another device component, so as to permit propagation of radio frequency waves to and from the antenna(s).
Recent advances in antenna manufacturing processes have enabled the construction of antennas directly onto the surface of a specialized material (e.g., thermoplastic material that is doped with a metal additive). The doped metal additive is activated by means of a laser in a process known as laser direct structuring (LDS), direct metal deposition (DMD), laser metal deposition (LMD) which enables the construction of antennas onto more complex 3-dimensional geometries. In various typical smartphone and other applications, the underlying smartphone housing, and/or other components which the antenna may be disposed on inside the device, may be manufactured using this specialized material, such as for example using standard injection molding processes. A laser is then used to activate areas of the (thermoplastic) material that are to be subsequently plated. Typically, an electrolytic copper bath followed by successive additive layers such as nickel or gold are then added to complete the construction of the antenna.
However, the foregoing manufacturing processes are comparatively costly, especially when considered on a per-area basis. Stated differently, reduction of the area of the (plated) antenna can significantly reduce the cost of manufacturing thereof, as well as requiring the use of less energy, process chemicals, etc. It can also afford a greater degree of design flexibility, in that various portions of the radiator element(s), feeds, etc. can be placed at different locations.
Accordingly, there is a salient need for a wireless antenna solution for e.g., a portable radio device that offers comparable electrical performance to prior art approaches while being manufactured at lower cost and using more flexible, manufacturing processes.